


Trust is earned (when actions meet words)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Scared Val, Sickfic, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Valtteri vowed to never trust an Alpha after some very bad experiences in the past. But when he realises Kimi is his Mate, and also definitely an Alpha, he finds he can't stay away.





	Trust is earned (when actions meet words)

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of past abuse!!  
> Needed some sad Valtteri needing all the love in the world, and Kimi is just perfect for this!   
> Let me know what you thought and if you want to read more about them :3

Valtteri tensed slightly as Kimi sat down next to him. He mostly trusted the older Fin, especially since they were Mates, but he couldn’t help but feel a hint of anxiousness in his stomach whenever the older man was near. 

“Hi.” Kimi greeted softly, his hand coming to rest on Valtteri’s knee. The Omega gave Kimi a shaky smile but scooted a little closer, leaning in to the Alpha’s touch, needing the closeness he deprived himself of. 

Kimi wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple, before they both settled into silence again. They had found out 2 months ago that they were Mates, but they had never taken it further than sitting close together, maybe some soft kisses from Kimi to Valtteri’s cheek or temple, but never more. Valtteri wanted to, but found he couldn’t, scared of getting hurt.

“Valtteri.” KImi suddenly mumbled. Valtteri nodded and turned to look at him, but found it difficult to remain eye contact. Kimi leaned in, eyes trying to search his Omega’s. Their lips almost touched when Valtteri moved away again, his breathing shallow and panicked. 

“Val, please, talk to me…” Kimi whispered, catching his wrist. Kimi’s eyes were wide and concerned, so much more gentle than he normally showed. Valtteri’s Omega side screamed at him to kiss him, to give in to Kimi, but he was frightened.

“I...I… I’m scared.” Valtteri eventually said. Kimi frowned.

“What did I do…” he whispered. Valtteri shook his head and got up, stumbling away from the sofa.

“Nothing… I just can’t…” he sobbed. Kimi got up and against his better judgement drew Valtteri into his arms. Valtteri yelped and fought him, but when Kimi let out a soft growl he meant in comfort, Valtteri whined and threw his head back, baring the length of his throat with a shuddering sob.

“Don’t hurt me, please…” he choked out. Kimi felt his heart practically break in half when he saw how frightened Valtteri was of him.

“No, ssh, it’s okay.” Kimi whispered, placing his hand on Valtteri’s cheek to urge him to look at him again. 

“I would never even think of hurting you.” Kimi said softly, slowly resting their foreheads together. Valtteri whimpered some more but didn’t pull away. Kimi drew him into a tender hug, still grumbling softly.

“I’m sorry…” Valtteri whimpered. Kimi only tightened his hold a little.

“What happened to you?” he asked, nose brushing over Valtteri’s neck. Valtteri shuddered, his eyes closed tightly.

Kimi led him back to the couch, sitting down and giving Valtteri the space to pull away if he wanted to. Valtteri sat down close enough that their knees brushed, but too far away for Kimi to hug him close again, no matter how badly the Alpha wanted to.

Valtteri did reach out to touch Kimi’s hand, and the Alpha smiled at the gesture. 

“W-when I had to do my military service…” Valtteri started, and immediately Kimi turned uncomfortable, knowing that was no easy place for an Omega. 

“I was stationed with only 2 other Omegas in a group of mostly Alphas, and dominant Betas. T-they didn’t care if my rank was higher than theirs or not, the only thing they cared about was that I was an Omega, and therefore a-a toy.” Valtteri winched at the memory. Kimi swallowed thickly and turned his hand palm upwards so he could link their fingers together. 

“I can’t trust Alphas, I’m sorry…” Valtteri sobbed. Kimi wanted to hug him, but he doubted Valtteri would let him. He felt his Mate’s pain as his own and just wanted to ease it away from his Omega.

“We can take our time.” Kimi said softly, their hands still clasped. “Tell we want you want and I’ll be there, and if you want me to keep my distance, I’ll do so too.” 

Valtteri pulled his hand away from Kimi, his eyes lowered.

“I’m sorry I can’t do this.” he whispered. Kimi felt his heart sink, everything inside of him screaming not to do what he was going to do. 

He stood up. Giving Valtteri a tiny smile.

“I’ll be there, if you ever need me.” his voice was hoarse. Valtteri let out a sob, curling into himself and not looking at the Finn. 

“I’m so sorry.” Valtteri whispered, not looking up as Kimi left the room, leaving his upseet Omega behind.

~~  
Three months later, staying away from Kimi was becoming unbearable. Having his Mate at the races with him, but not touching or seeking comfort from his Alpha was confusing his instincts, and it hurt. That combined with a stupid cold he had caught had him on the verge of tears for most of the day, but he kept strong, he always did.

He could see Kimi growing restless as well, felt his eyes on him during driver parades, but he never walked over. He could not trust an Alpha, not even his Mate. And yet he found the idea of safely being cuddled in Kimi’s strong arms more tempting every day.

It was only when Valtteri fainted during one of the driver parades, that Kimi couldn’t stay away anymore. 

Understandably, multiple drivers jogged over to Valtteri’s limp form, amongst them a few Alphas. Kimi ran over too and snarled aggressively, getting them to stay away from his Omega. 

Valtteri whimpered behind him and when Kimi turned, he saw Valtteri reaching out for him, eyes wide and scared. Kimi instantly knelt down and cradled him close, growling comfortingly as he let Valtteri bury his face in his neck. 

“Kimi.” Seb called softly, the Beta kneeling down next to them.

“Take him to your driver room, it’s more safe.” the German spoke softly again, squeezing Kimi’s shoulder. Sebastian reached out to brush his thumb over Valtteri’s cheek and Kimi didn’t feel the need to stop him. Kimi nodded, his mouth feeling dry. He lifted Valtteri up, the Omega crying out and wiggling in his hold.

“Please Valtteri.” Kimi whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Valtteri’s neck. Valtteri let out a shaky growl but finally relaxed, hesitantly brushing his nose over Kimi’s throat.

Kimi hurried back to his driver room, cradling the whimpering Omega to his chest. In the room, he carefully placed the younger man onto the sofa, kneeling down on the ground next to Valtteri’s head.

“What’s wrong kulta…” Kimi asked worriedly, brushing his hands over Valtteri’s forehead. He winched at how hot the man’s skin was, before gently helping him up a little as Valtteri coughed.

“F-flu…” Valtteri whined, instinctively curling close to the Alpha. Kimi growled softly, nuzzling his cheek.

“You should have told someone.” he whispered. Valtteri let out a pitiful noise.

“Am okay.” he said stubbornly. Kimi scoffed.

“You fainted, and you’re clearly sick. You’re not okay.” he said rather sternly. Valtteri let out a whimpered and bared his neck in response. Kimi let out a comforting growl and nuzzled the soft skin, sighing as Valtteri didn’t pull away but only curled in closer, cooing contently.

“Valtteri…” KImi whispered. Valtteri shuddered, a hesitant arm wrapping around Kimi to pull him closer.

“I-I was wrong…” Valtteri whispered. “I need you, and I do trust you.” he said. KImi closed his eyes, letting out a sound close to a sob that had Valtteri cooe in concern.

“I would never hurt you.” Kimi whispered. Valtteri sat up a little shakily and pulled Kimi on the couch next to him, swallowing thickly as he gazed at the older men. Kimi didn’t move as Val slowly shuffled closer, the Omega’s cheeks flushed a beautiful pink.

“My Alpha…” Valtteri sighed, before leaning in to shyly brush his lips over Kimi’s. KImi hummed and kissed back, gently taking control over the kiss he had waited so long for. Valtteri let out a content pur as he slowly pulled away again, his soft lips still parted slightly. Kimi smiled tenderly, brushing his fingers over Valtteri’s cheeks and nuzzling Val’s neck again.

“My beautiful Mate.” he whispered, before chuckling softly as Valtteri pulled away again to cough. “My beautiful, sick Mate, who needs all the cuddles in the world right now.” he said teasingly. Valtteri blushed but nodded almost eagerly, not hesitating to snuggle into Kimi’s arms as the Alpha laid down.

“We’ll take this slow.” Kimi promised him, gently massaging Valtteri’s scalp as the Omega was already starting to fall asleep. “I would never hurt you.” he added even more quietly as Valtteri’s eyes fluttered shut. Valtteri cooed and linked their fingers together.

“I know.” he whispered sleepily. “You are a good Alpha, and I couldn’t be more glad you are my Mate too.”


End file.
